Just Her Lips
by garnetmystery
Summary: When those scintallating sinners go home after a slam bang show will this pair finally tell each other how they feel? Or will they just settle for the one night stand?
1. Dreams

_**A/N: Okey-dokey so first yuri fanfic and first Chicago fanfic. Tell me how I did!^^**_

**_Disclaimer: Never owned and never will but how I wish_**

**

* * *

**

_Her slim fingers speared through the short blond hair as their lips crashed together. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, the need for skin-to-skin contact great. Velma let out a low groan of pleasure and pain as Roxie lightly bit her neck. She needed more she thought desperately as the petite blond worked her way down to Velma's legs. Velma gasped when she realized that somehow, the little minx had managed to get her hand to her center very quickly. She caught a glimpse of Roxie's saucy smile before her vision became hazy with pleasure at the sudden intrusion into her heat. She moaned into the smooth column of Roxie's neck, her hips matching the thrust of the agile fingers. So close! Velma whimpered to her lover, so…close…_

Velma sat up with a start. He breathing came out in shallow gasps, the bitter cold bringing her back to a harsh reality. Velma's blood red nails held her sheets in a vice like grip. In contrast to the air around her, the brunette's cheeks were flushed with arousal. On her skin was a thin layer of perspiration that, unfortunately, made her navy blue nightgown stick to places much too sensitive. Slowly, she began to loosen her hold on the sheets.

The amber-eyed woman looked out the window of her apartment, her mind starting to clear. Outside, the sun was shining a dull yellow against the thick gray clouds of Chicago. "God not another one…" She muttered as her long pale legs swung to the side of the bed making their way over to the bathroom. Velma turned on the water and splashed the cool water on her face. Her senses now functioning properly as she grabbed a clean towel.

Dark brown orbs stared back at Velma as she gazed at her reflection. _Well I might as well get dressed, _she thought darkly. Sighing in defeat, she thought of the dream she had about Roxie. Reaching to the side of the sink to grab her make up, she smoothly applied her eyeliner. At first, Velma had enjoyed the dreams she had, because afterwards she would just get off, but now she was having them much too frequently to gain any pleasure from them anymore. The black lines appeared on her eyelids in seconds and just as fast, she grabbed her eye shadow. Every night now, she would have a new dream and each time she woke up hot and bothered. It was just recently she hadn't been able to come anymore…and it was bugging the shit out of her. She set down her eye shadow then picked up her lipstick.

Velma contemplated this as she applied the ruby red coloring. Who knew the cool and calm Velma Kelly actually had nefarious thoughts about her partner? Velma smirked at herself, the façade she had been working diligently on her whole life, now perfectly in place. The thing was, behind that aloof gaze was a fire that threatened to consume her. In a flash, she was dressed and ready for anything…well almost anything. She worried about the control she normally had, that once was effortless to her, was now slipping. She softly shut her door. Now it was time to face the source of her problems.

The blue-eyed blond named Roxie Hart.


	2. Different side

**_Disclaimer:Still wishing..._**

**

* * *

**

That night Roxie and Velma's show had been a hit.

The pair clambered up the stairs to Velma's apartment, cheering and whooping to their success. They teased each other about the Johnnies that would be knockin' down there doors the next day as Velma looked for her key. The brunette's laughter had died to giggles as she pulled the brass key out of her purse.

_Who knew Miss I-don't- let-anybody-in-my-heart, actually had a genuine laugh? _Roxie wondered, _Much less could giggle!_ Her blue eyes shone as she looked upon a side of her partner that had normally been safely locked up. Her insides warmed at the thought that the woman she had begun to care for was starting to reveal her true self…or was Roxie getting ahead of herself? She never could tell with Velma Kelly. The door swung open as said woman gracefully walked over to a kitchen cupboard. Roxie leaned across the counter marveling at the taller woman's backside.

She shook her head. How could she think about Velma that way when she was standing in front of her? Roxie wasn't sure when it started, but she had just recently started seeing Velma in a very romantic way. I mean who wouldn't? She was attractive as hell!

Perhaps it was the occasional touch of skin against skin or the constant sight of alabaster thighs, she didn't know. This was all so new to her and it was kinda frightening. Normally she would be able to look at another girl and say that they were pretty, she could appreciate beauty, but with Velma it was different…Velma then turned on her heel and faced the deep in thought Roxie with a bottle of gin in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Pouring them hastily Velma's beautiful face pulled into a scowl as she spilled some of the liquor onto her wrist. She brought her wrist up to her lips and her pink tongue darted out to catch the precious liquid. For a split second, Roxie forgot how to breathe as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Velma then raised her glass in a grand gesture, "To the razzle dazzle of show biz!" She proclaimed with her trademark smirk.

"And all that jazz!" Roxie added her wits about her once more as she gave a cute little smile. Their glasses clinked together as the gin sloshed.

In a matter of seconds both women had drained their tumblers, and after a few more drinks they were both pleasantly buzzed.

* * *

They were laughing again. In one night, they had laughed and talked more than in the whole year they had been partners.

The moon glimmered against the black and blue night with the stars twinkling alongside it. Neither of them cared that it was getting late, they were completely at ease in each other's presence and very comfortable.

Roxie cast a glance over to Velma. The brunette's ivory legs were tucked underneath her on the couch. In her hand, she held a cigarette that had one last drag and her eyes had a somewhat sleepy expression. Her face seemed to show relief as she took a deep breath that made her bosom heave.

_She is so beautiful. _Roxie sighed as she contemplated her partner's creamy skin in awe, _Well you honestly gotta be blind if you don't notice somethin as gorgeous as Vel ._She realized _._Her thoughts trailed along to the subject that had been nagging her all day. _Maybe…just maybe I can ask her. _Her resolve seemed to harden a little with the hope.

Velma looked over at Roxie, her amber eyes cool and calm. Seeing the blonde immersed in thought made Velma want to laugh, she just looked so cute. She bit her lower lip whenever she was thinking. Roxie's white teeth bit gently into her full pink lip. _Wish that was me doin that,_ the thought intruded before she could stop it. The brunette pulled a deep breath and sharply turned her head away from the petite woman. Roxie was going to be the death of her. How was she supposed to keep her control when one mischievous thought about Roxie made half of it slip? She shook her head softly then asked Roxie, "Something on your mind, kid?" _Cuz something sure as hell is on mine, _she considered wryly.

Roxie jumped back a bit, startled by the voice beside her. _All right this is it just ask her, _she motivated herself, _act cool, act cool. _"Well actually Vel," she started "I got a question to ask ya." Roxie looked over at the taller woman as her long legs slid out from beneath her so she could attain a straighter posture.

"Really?" Velma asked intrigued, noticing the slight change in Roxie's demeanor "Well go on…" The brunette ushered her counterpart to continue. "What's on your mind?"

Now Roxie was shaking inside. It was different when Velma's gaze was on her. Especially when she felt she could melt beneath it.

She swallowed a breath of air and let it out in a quick question that nearly blew Velma on her back.

"You ever thought of doin it with a girl?"


	3. One night stand?

**_Disclaimer: If I wished REALLY HARD could I?_**

**

* * *

**

Did she hear her correctly? Velma could not believe her ears. It was official, Roxie Hart wanted her to die from either shock or want.

Velma smiled confidently back at Roxie, "Ooh, who knew Hart was batting for the other side?" she chuckled as a blush crept into the blonde's cheeks.

"It's not like that Vel," she said shaking her head "it's…I don't know how to explain it. It's like…" Roxie struggled to find the proper words, "like I just realized there's a whole 'nother world I never considered and now I wanna know what that world is like. I mean…I've thought about it." She mumbled as her cheeks flamed hotter. The blonde couldn't possibly look up at the pair of eyes she knew would meet her gaze.

Velma's smile didn't wane, "Course I thought of being with a girl, been with a few myself. What kind of hot-blooded woman hasn't?" The brunette flung her hand with indifference. "Now what I wanna know is who have you been having naughty thoughts about?" Her smile turned into a smirk as Roxie stared at Velma in a shocked and trapped way, like a dog that had just been backed into a corner.

Roxie's mouth hung agape as she became paralyzed under a liquid amber gaze. She couldn't find her voice, much less form words. Who knew Velma was actually up for something like that? Roxie wasn't sure how she was going to answer her sexy partner's question.

"Aww come on Rox, I won't snap at ya, promise." Velma crossed her heart. "I don't bite either." She paused as she stopped to think about that one, "Well not much anyway." Her white teeth glowed under the light of the lamp.

_When did she get so close?!_ Roxie thought frantically. Velma was now leaning towards Roxie the space between them getting smaller. Their faces were inches apart.

"Well Roxie?" She inquired in a husky whisper "Who is it?"

"Y-you…" Roxie whispered so quietly Velma thought for sure she must have heard incorrectly… but she sure as hell was not going to let opportunity pass her by!

A quick shadow had passed across Velma's face her gaze never removed from the smaller woman as her eyes came to possess a wicked glint.

"Well, well, well…" Velma muttered softly, glorying in the idea that Roxie had thoughts about her to, "You know I could make those fantasies of yours come true Hart."She whispered seductively as their bodies came so close together that Roxie began to lean back against the couch. The arm of it supported her back but she hardly felt it. "What do you say to that?" Roxie's attention was riveted to Velma's every word, as the taller woman pressed finally pressed her body against her own. She inhaled a shaky breath, this woman practically exuded sexual energy in waves! She could not have possibly fought it if she wanted to and she most certainly did not. The only trick to this delicious offer was…in not telling Velma that Roxie had fallen hard for her, but Roxie could tell Velma she wanted her.

Velma anxiously awaited Roxie's answer, her eyes looking deeply into the baby-blue ones. She could look into those eyes forever.

Velma knew that this would most likely be a one-night stand. They all were, but she wanted to make whatever she could of this night, because she had fallen in love with Roxie Hart. The kid may have taken a little getting used to at first but when she did, being with Roxie had made her feel better than she ever felt before. The blue eyes sparkling with mirth, the adorable and sometimes annoying pout she would make if she didn't get her way, Velma loved those features with every fiber of her being, but she knew she couldn't have it all. Nobody could.

"God YES!" Roxie said as she looped her arms around Velma's neck. The brunette's head came down for a searing kiss that made both women moan in need and desire as their eyes closed in pure bliss. Velma's hands snaked to Roxie's back to feel the roundness of her ass. Roxie moaned louder into Velma's mouth as her fingers held on to the silky locks on the back of Velma's neck. Velma's tongue made its way into Roxie's mouth and she tasted the gin they had been drinking. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Roxie moved her hands to Velma's chest. She knocked the strap of the dress off her shoulders and delighted in the warm flesh that was now in her palm.

"Ohhh…" Velma whimpered as she let go of Roxie's soft kiss-bruised lips. Shit that felt good! Suddenly, Roxie pushed Velma up and grabbed her arm. Velma allowed her to since she was still lost in a wave of passion. Roxie's blonde hair bounced as they ran into Velma's room. She whirled around catching Velma by surprise and gave her a cute little smile as she brought Velma's head down for another kiss. This time the kiss was sweet and slow. Seductive even, especially as she lowered her hands down Velma's backside and moved her hips sensuously against the slightly taller woman's form.

Roxie then lightly pushed the brunette onto the soft bed. Velma fell in a sitting position and kicked off her heels. Roxie followed and helped Velma out of her dress. Roxie motioned to remove her garters but Velma stopped her hand. "Leave them," she whispered, "black looks good on you." Roxie looked into her eyes and nodded. _Who knew the kid had a dominant side?_ Velma wondered with a heavy lidded gaze as Roxie straddled her thighs. She wasn't expecting such fire but Velma should have known better. Roxie may come off sweet but anyone who really knew her would know that she was made of passion and right now, it was burning brightly for Velma.

Roxie ran her fingers along Velma's ivory legs. She marveled at the softness of her skin but the firmness of the muscle that came with being a performer. Roxie regarded Velma with a lusty look that made Velma's heart leap into her throat. The blonde head dipped down to place another soft kiss to her lips but this time she started to kiss along her jaw and neck as well. Velma's fingers cradled the back of Roxie's head as she made her way down the smooth column of the brunette's neck. Roxie's pink tongue laved the hollow where shoulder met neck and lightly bit.

"Ah!" Velma hissed as Roxie began to kiss it delicately then proceeded to suck on another part of her neck. Roxie's hands then began to play with Velma's breasts, lightly squeezing as she took the dusky brown nipples in between her thumb and forefinger. "Roxie…" she groaned in the ear of her newfound lover. Roxie heard the need in her voice and dropped her head raining kisses on the snowy globes.

Velma inhaled a shaky breath that quickly became a moan when Roxie began to suck on her nipples, feeling the hot wet cave of her mouth enclosed around her nipples made something in Velma snap. In a swift deft motion, Velma had pinned Roxie beneath her and they both saw the desire in each other's eyes.

"My turn." Velma said in a husky whisper next to Roxie's ear. The blonde shivered at the feel of the hot breath so close. Quicker than she got the blue dress on Velma pulled it off and began kissing along Roxie's jaw line, her ruby-red lips a sharp contrast against creamy skin. She sucked on a salty bit of flesh that made Roxie's pulse beat as erratically as hers. Velma's finger's itched to touch Roxie's breasts and with a skill she never knew she possessed she gently massaged them. She bent down and lightly bit Roxie's very erect nipples.

"Velma!" Roxie let out on a high-pitched whimper. Velma smirked against the smaller creamy breasts and began to suck on the pink nipples. The blonde's petite form began to writhe between Velma's legs causing both of them to become incredibly wet. Velma leaned forward seeming as if to kiss the lush pink lips, to still her. Instead she sucked on another part of Roxie's neck causing Roxie to moan in the pleasure and pain.

"P-please Velma." The blonde-haired woman choked out in her passion-induced haze. Roxie's fingers were gripping the sheets so tightly they could have ripped.

"Please what, Rox?" The amber-eyed woman asked in a throaty voice, she leaned forward, their soft firm bodies pressing tightly together, adding pressure to areas that desperately needed it. Ruby lips smashed with pink lips once more as Roxie shook with need.

"Please what Roxie?" Velma repeated teasing as her sweet breath fanned Roxie's face.

"P-please…" Roxie moaned as Velma's warm fingers traced patterns along her belly, "p-please fuck me!" She screamed. Velma gave a low sultry chuckle as her slender fingers roamed boldly down the blue-eyed blonde's body. Roxie sighed when the fingers grazed the smooth entrance but she moaned into Velma's mouth when two clever fingers plunged into her center.

"Ahh…unh!" Roxie moaned when Velma's fingers slid in and out. Roxie's hands raked down Velma's back. That would most definitely leave a mark.

"God Roxie you're so hot," Velma growled, "and wet." She pumped her fingers at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Vel-Velma..." she struggled to form words, "faster please." She pleaded for all she was worth.

"I love it when you beg." Velma managed to groan out as she felt Roxie's hips match the thrust of her fingers as she picked up the pace. Roxie's heat contracted around Velma's fingers.

"That …feels…so…good. AH!" She moaned in between thrusts, Roxie let out another high-pitched scream when Velma curled her fingers inside of her. A white flash burst inside of Roxie as she came. She felt so good now…better than good, she felt fucking fantastic!

Velma withdrew her fingers and Roxie instantly felt the loss of contact. Roxie looked up at Velma, her vision still a tad hazy, but she clearly saw Velma lick her fingers clean of the come that was not only on her fingers but also all over her thighs.

Velma stood and got off the bed. Roxie quickly caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked in a rough voice. Velma cast a confused look at Roxie.

"We're not done yet."


	4. Roxie & Velma

**_DISCLAIMER: Nope no ownage...ever_**

**

* * *

**

This was probably…no, it was the HOTTEST thing to happen to her. Velma once again got pulled back down on the bed by Roxie and was being kissed quite thoroughly.

Roxie tasted herself on Velma. It was so fucking hot! Velma was amazing. Right now, she had never felt better in all her life and she wanted to return the favor.

Velma lay on the bed with Roxie on top of her and the blonde didn't waste anytime. Roxie's fingers immediately went to Velma's center. Within seconds the brunette was moaning her name.

"Velma you're drenched." Roxie said in a slightly taunting voice.

"Shut up Ha-" Velma was stopped mid sentence by the feel of Roxie's fingers inside of her."Oh shit Roxie!" Velma moaned as her fingers clenched a pillow. Roxie moved her fingers slowly at first, teasing and enticing. Velma's hips thrust up trying to meet the downward force. She gasped with pleasure when she did. "Damn it Roxie faster!" She demanded.

Roxie stopped her fingers and Velma cried out in anger "Beg me."Roxie stated leaning forward so their lips were only inches apart.

Velma was silent for a minute. She was so close to coming she was desperate. "Please Roxie…." She pleaded, "Please go faster." Roxie heard the need in Velma's voice so she went faster.

"ROXIE!" Velma screamed in bliss as she violently came all over Roxie's hand. As Velma drew in heavy breaths Roxie looked at the brunette's essence coating her fingers. Roxie licked them experimentally. It was sweet and salty. She tasted like she smelled warm, sweet and womanly. Roxie licked her fingers clean then lay next to Velma exhausted.

"That was good," Velma said to Roxie. A satisfied expression was on her face but Roxie thought she heard sadness in her tone.

"Velma are you okay?" Roxie asked her counterpart. If Velma regretted what had happened then she thought she surely would die of humiliation.

Velma's amber eyes looked over at Roxie. "No." She said sadly. "No I'm not okay." Velma sat up and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Well why not?" Roxie asked fearing the answer.

"WHY NOT?!" Velma yelled, "WHY NOT?! BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU THAT'S WHY NOT!"

Roxie couldn't believe her ears though they rung clearly with Velma's words. "You-you're in love with me?" Roxie asked in disbelief.

Velma looked over at Roxie not saying anything, and then Roxie did something Velma wasn't expecting, she laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at Hart?" She demanded furiously.

"Oh Velma," She said stopping her laughter when she realized how angry it was making the brunette, "I love you too." Velma sat on the bed and looked at Roxie dumb-founded, a look that made her appear very un-Velma Kelly like.

Roxie gently cupped the brunette's face and looked her straight in the eye. "Velma Kelly I fell in love with you the very minute I saw you on stage. I never thought we'd have something like this because in my mind you were untouchable. You know like, one of those stars everyone knows but never talks too, but here we are and here I am telling you that I love you." Roxie's voice had been so soft, gentle, and caring. Velma never even thought that Roxie would share her feelings but here they were. Velma did something very un-Velma Kelly like again, she cried.

Roxie smiled lovingly and held the brunette to her bosom as they fell back on the bed. They lay like that for a while then they both got a true night's sleep for the first time since they met. Before drifting off Roxie realized, _Maybe I don't gotta hear my name on everybody's lips. Just hers. Yeah, maybe just her lips. _

* * *

_**A/N: If you liked then you will review if you didn't like...then tell me what you didn't like! Pure and simple. R/R!!!!**_


End file.
